Faceless
by Izzy
Summary: Why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out? Lee Jordan, CoS.


Izzy here, with my fanfic, "Faceless," another Harry Potter piece, this one from the POV of one Morag MacDougal. Takes place during the second half of "Chamber of Secrets." Morag is in fact Rowling's.

**Faceless  
By Izzy**

Earlier this year, I was afraid of Harry Potter. Even though I wasn't Muggle-born, and on the contrary, my family was one of oldest and purest in the world, at least on my mother's side, and my father's is more than respectable enough. I gave him a wide berth in the corridors. I even whispered about him with the others. Could you blame us? We were terrified. The Chamber of Secrets seemed like a horror story come-to-life. Things even got exaggerated. I think at one point I genuinely believed Potter was not only attacking Muggle-borns, but anyone who had ever talked to one, and the words I had exchanged with Terence Higgs, which I had previously kept as one of my fondest memories, suddenly was a source of anxiety for me. I suppose that didn't explain his two best friends, but for that time, I didn't even think of that.

I think of that now. I'm starting to understand how he felt, because now people are afraid of me. I even have to thank Harry a little. When the school suspected him, they didn't suspect me. Then Granger was attacked, forcing people to face the hole in their theory, and they formed a new one. I think most of the students now believe the Slytherins are involved in a house-wide conspiracy.

Yesterday when one teacher led us past one group of students, I head the whispering. "Her mother's a Zabini...Dark Arts family."

Do they automatically assume that just because an old family ends up in Slytherin a lot, they're connected with the Dark Arts? The Zabinis aren't always in Slytherin. My father was a Gryffindor, for heaven's sake! My sister's in Ravenclaw. She at least gets her friends to think straight, and to leave me alone, even if they don't leave my housemates alone.

The Zabinis, further, were never involved with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. One of us was involved with Grindelwald, but that can mean nothing for a family, because it was so long ago. One of Grindelwald's most feared supporters was a Weasley, for crying out loud! I heard the Weasley twins whispering about me once, when I was passing their table in the Great Hall. and it's all I can do not to slap them.

But if I did that, their older brother would be on me in a second, taking points from Slytherin, if not worse. It's said that there isn't much love lost between Percy Weasley and his younger brothers, but that doesn't stop them from working together to bring a Slytherin down. Percy Weasley would say there's a "reasonable possibility" I meant something worse. Of course he doesn't mention why. He's aiming for Head Boy, he can't be seen to be biased against one House. Though everyone would know why, and they don't even care.

Now I follow the teacher keeping close to Millicent Bulstrode. I don't like her much, but she does provide security. Pansy Parkinson's with us too. I like her even less, but not so little that I'm about to begrudge her the safety Millicent provides both of us. There is noone who walks within a five foot radius of us three.

We cannot even deal with there being only whispers. We round a corner and one girl screams. It is Sally-Anne Perks, a Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart, but not many of them seem to be now. She'd make a good companion for Pansy, I sometimes think, since they both like giggling about other people's business. But now people have stopped giggling, and have started screaming. The girl next to her, Lisa Turpin, tries to calm her down, all the while glaring at us, as if it were our fault for her behavior. But none of us dare respond.

Blaise actually responded once. He had been walking across the Great Hall in the company of Draco, Vincent, and Gregory, for the same reason I'm in the company of Millicent now, because while he gets along with them better than I do with my dormmates, he doesn't like them much more than I like mine. In truth, though I hate the people who whisper and scream, I hate Draco Malfoy even more, for his smirking while the rest of us suffer.

They were just passing the Hufflepuff table when Ernie McMillan made a comment of Draco having collected another minion. Draco just ignored him; he saves his comments for when the only authority figure around is Snape, who he knows won't punish him for them, but Blaise angrily denied it. He didn't say anything threatening at all, but both Ernie and a Hufflepuff fifth-year that was sitting next to them yanked their wands out, and said something about a threat to the American Hannah Abbott, who was sitting next to Ernie. The fifth-year was a Prefect, and she took ten points from Slytherin, and warned Blaise that if he ever spoke like that again, she'd see to it that he got a detention.

Blaise took it fairly well. After all, they even left his mother alone, and I admit they could say some harsh things about her that would be true. He's quite certain that once everyone in the Hospital Wing is revived, people will slowly start to forget about all this. I don't know; I would rather the Heir be caught. And he or she not be from Slytherin after all.

I wish I could believe it was Hagrid. There's enough evidence against him, I've no reason to like him much, plus from what I hear he was a Gryffindor before he was expelled. But I can't. It just doesn't work. Except for that idiot Lockhart, the only people who can believe in Hagrid's guilt are the ones who have never exchanged a word with him ever. I don't think even Draco believes it, and he hates Hagrid. But then, he supports the Heir.

He and his two minions are the only ones who do now. I've never cared much about Muggle-borns in the first place, really, the rest of us have ceased to care at all in favour in caring about how everyone treats us. And, in truth, I sometimes wonder about Vincent or Gregory, if they're really that dumb, or if they just pretend.

It's hard when three-fourths of the school wants you dead. And there doesn't seem to be much I can do about it.


End file.
